


Sam Wilson’s Bed & Breakfast

by shewritesall



Series: Marvel Short Stories [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Based on a Tumblr Post, Captain America - Freeform, Domestic Avengers, Inspired By Tumblr, Iron Man - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Tumblr Prompt, falcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewritesall/pseuds/shewritesall
Summary: The Avengers start showing up at Sam's house unexpectedly and he decides he should just start a B&B if he wants to continue affording food.Inspired by a Tumblr post by username terapsina





	1. Tony, I Don’t Even Know You

Sam wasn’t sure how Tony Stark managed to even find his address.  He also wasn’t sure how the man knew he was friends with Steve or that he even existed.  He had never personally met the billionaire and he happened to know he had several houses to go to when he wanted to.  Why he had arrived at Sam’s house, the house of someone he’d never met before, remained a mystery to Sam like many other things at the current moment.  One thing Sam was sure about was that Tony was standing on his doorstep saying something while Sam was caught up in his thoughts. 

“I’m sorry, what?”  Sam said, shaking his head to come back to reality.  Tony sighed dramatically. 

“I need a place to crash,”  Tony said.  He held up a hand when Sam tried to interject.  “Pepper kicked me out for girls day with Natasha and Rhodey’s on vacation in Spain.” 

“Don’t you have like twelve houses?”  Sam asked, irritated his peaceful Tuesday was being disrupted. 

“Sure, but Pepper also won’t let me use the jets because I’m grounded,”  Tony said.  Sam looked at him quizzically and Tony shook his head.  “Don’t ask.  Anyway, think I could crash here?  What am I saying, you’re Steve’s friend.  Of course I can.”  Apparently Tony thought that Sam being Steve’s friend allowed him to enter the house.  He walked past Sam and into the small house.  He took off his sunglasses and looked around, smiling.  “Nice place,”  he said genuinely. 

“Yeah, well it’s not as fancy as your home, but it’s good enough for me,”  Sam said, shutting the door and walking in after Tony. 

“It’s homey,”  Tony told him, pointing at him with sunglasses.  Sam walked into the kitchen where he had been eating corn flakes after his run.  Tony followed him and sat down at the table, watching Sam eat.  Sam ignored him.  “So, tell me about yourself.  How do you and Grandpa Ice meet?” 

“Morning run,”  Sam said vaguely.  Tony grunted as if it made complete sense.  It might have to him, but Sam didn’t see how it could.  However, it meant he didn’t have to elaborate more and could enjoy his corn flakes. 

“What do you do?  For a job, I mean,”  Tony said, looking around the kitchen.  Sam swallowed his bite of corn flakes, reminding himself that Tony was just here for a little while.  It’s not like this was a long term thing. 

“I help war veterans get back to their lives,”  Sam replied.  Tony’s lips turned down into a small frown and Sam didn’t know it he should take offence to his reaction or not.  “Got something against not owning a company?”  Sam asked. 

“No,”  Tony said, spinning his sunglasses.  “My best bud is in the military.  Wants to retire, but isn’t sure how.  Maybe you know him.”  Sam doubted it but he shrugged nonetheless. 

“Maybe,”  he said noncommittally. 

“Colonel James Rhodes, ring any bells?”  Tony asked.  Sam said it didn’t and Tony hummed.  He looked deep in thought so Sam took advantage of the quiet and ate his corn flakes quicker.  “Think you could talk to him about retiring?  I worry about him, you know?  Always out there.”  Sam didn’t show his shock.  He hadn’t thought Tony Stark to be one that showed love towards someone, but when he really thought about it, it made sense.  He was a human, after all, and humans loved no matter how hard they tried not to. 

“Sure,”  Sam agreed.  What harm could it do?  Talking to Tony’s friend might open up another friendship for him.  “Introduce him to me and I’ll see what I can do,”  Sam promised. 

“Thanks,”  Tony said softly.  The kitchen was silent except for the soft sounds of Sam’s spoon hitting his cereal bowl.  When Sam was done, he stood up and rinsed out his bowl.  Tony stood up as well.  “I should go.  Sorry about dropping in on you unexpectedly.”

“Ah, don’t worry about it,”  Sam said.  Although it was true, he was hoping Tony would take it as an invitation to drop by unexpectedly again.  He didn’t seem to.

“You seem like a good guy, Sam,”  Tony said, putting his sunglasses back on.  “I’m glad you and Steve met.”  Sam just blinked in shock as Tony walked out of his house.  Sam barely snapped out of his shock in enough time to see Tony speeding down the road in an Audi.  He would have to ask Steve just what he had told Stark about him. 


	2. Hulk Hungry

Sam wasn’t exactly sure what to do.  Tony had visited two days earlier and now a full sized Hulk was pounding on his door.  Sam figured he should probably let him in before he broke the door, but he didn’t think Hulk would fit very nicely in his house.  Instead, he took a deep breath and walked outside, shutting the door behind him so Hulk wouldn’t try to push in.  He did not need the giant green monster to destroy his house. 

“Hey, man,”  Sam said as casually as he could.  Hulk tilted his head to the side, obviously a little confused.  “What’s up?” 

“Hulk hungry!”  Hulk roared.  Sam flinched as Hulk brought his hands up, expecting him to drop them and destroy his driveway, but he didn’t. 

“Okay,”  Sam said.  He twisted the knob and opened the door just a little.  Pointing inside he said, “I’ll go get you something, but you’re too big to come in.  You like corn flakes?” 

“Hulk like everything!”  Hulk declared.  Sam shrugged.  Doubtful, but okay. 

“Alright, man,”  he said.  He stepped inside and quickly fixed Hulk a bowl of corn flakes.  He used a large mixing bowl, worried Hulk would be upset if he wasn’t given a Hulk-sized bowl.  Besides, he would probably break Sam’s glass bowls.  When he returned outside with the large mixing bowl and a cooking spoon, Hulk happily hurried over to him. Sam told him to sit down and Hulk sat, creating a large hole in Sam’s driveway and a small earthquake. 

“Hulk happy!”  Hulk said, grinning when Sam set the bowl in front of him.  Sam nodded, glad he had made Hulk happy instead of angry.  Suddenly, Hulk’s smile vanished and he looked distressed.  He stood up and stumbled along the driveway.  It looked to Sam as if he were shrinking, but he couldn’t be sure.  He watched Hulk ruin his garage, figuring he could just charge Tony for letting his friend’s green friend escape.  When he looked back from his garage, though, he saw Bruce standing in his driveway, naked except for the shred of cloth he used to cover himself. 

“Hey, I see Hulk came to visit,”  he said.  Sam nodded, staring at Bruce with wide eyes.  “Can I... come in?”  Bruce tentatively asked.  Sam just opened the door wide and watched Bruce walk inside, struggling to keep the shred of cloth covering everything. 

“Do you want some pants?”  Sam asked after setting the Hulk sized cereal on his table. 

“That would be nice,”  Bruce said.  Sam nodded and went to find some pants for Bruce.  When he came back, Bruce thanked him and went to change in the bathroom.  Sam stared down at his Hulk-sized bowl of corn flakes and shrugged.  He hadn’t had breakfast yet.  Might as well make use of the already made cereal.  “So, who are you?  You don’t seem as surprised as people normally are when Hulk appears at their house,”  Bruce said, walking back into the kitchen. 

“Sam Wilson,”  Sam introduced, sticking his hand out.  Bruce shook it with a smile and nodded. 

“Oh yeah,”  he said, taking a seat beside Sam.  “I’ve heard of you.  You’re Steve’s friend.  Tony stopped by a while ago; said you were awesome.”  Sam raised an eyebrow. 

“Really?”  he asked.  He had heard Tony call him a ‘good guy’, but he hadn’t thought Tony would tell anyone else. 

“Yeah,”  Bruce said.  He glanced at Sam’s large bowl of corn flakes but didn’t even blink.  He was used to seeing Tony eating strange things out of strange items.  “Said you seemed like the type of guy Steve would be friends with,”  Bruce told him. 

“Whatever that means,”  Sam replied.  He took another bite of his corn flakes while Bruce pointed at him. 

“Means you’re loyal,”  Bruce said.  He dropped his finger and Sam took another bite of corn flakes.  “You can be trusted.  It hard finding people like that these days.” 

“Well, like mama always said,”  Sam said, setting down his spoon to quote his mama.  “Unkind people are easy to find. It’s the good ones that aren’t.  Be one of the good people and good people will find you.”  Bruce nodded as if he’d heard it before but Sam knew he hadn’t.  Was he always like this after being Hulk?  A little bad a social dynamics and speaking whatever came to mind? 

“Yeah, you’re definitely Steve’s friend,”  Bruce told him.  Sam didn’t know what he meant by that; was it good or bad?  He didn’t care.  He had a Hulk-sized bowl of corn flakes to finish and Bruce looked like he was leaving.  “I’ll head out.  Sorry to bother you.  I’ll send your pants back once I get back to the Tower,”  Bruce promised. 

“Okay,”  Sam said, watching as Bruce walked towards his door.  Sam could see the hole in his driveway from Hulk’s bottom and sighed.  He’d had to fix that before his landlord found out.  He doubted the man would believe him if he said Hulk visited, asked for corn flakes, then sat down. 


	3. Bird Bros Unite

Sam wasn’t even surprised two weeks after Bruce visited to find another person on his doorstep.  Instead of asking who they were, he just invited the man inside, assuming he was an Avenger cause god, they sure likes to make surprise appearances at his house.  What did they think he was?  A bed and breakfast?  At least they only ever seemed to take him up on the breakfast and never the bed.  He wouldn’t hesitate to kick them out for the night. 

“So, who else has showed up?”  the man asked, making himself comfortable in Sam’s living room.  Sam had already finished breakfast, so he was thankful that this man seemed to know you shouldn’t show up at someone’s house before 10:00AM. 

“What makes you think you’re not the first?”  Sam asked, washing his bowl in the sink. 

“You just let me in; didn’t seem surprised in the least,”  the man said.  Sam shrugged, saying he could just be a friendly person.  The man scoffed.  “Even friendly people tend to ask who someone is before letting them inside.” 

“Fair point,”  Sam agreed.  He doubted the man had just showed up here out of pure coincidence, though, and asked who had told him about him.  “Steve?  Tony?” 

“Nah,”  the man said, reaching for the TV remote on the coffee table.  “Nat did.  Said she an Steve showed up all scraped and bruised and you just let ‘em in.  She spoke as highly of you as she does of Steve or Banner.”  Of course!  Natasha and Steve had been the ones to start all this.  And to think, he had trusted them. 

“Really?”  Sam asked, silently cursing Steve and Natasha for bringing this fate upon him.  “She didn’t strike me as someone who gave out compliments.”  The man on the couch shrugged, scrolling through TV channels until he found a wilderness survival show. 

“You’d be surprised how different she is once she opens up to you,”  the man said.  Sam was sure that was true.  “I’m Clint, by the way.  Clint Barton, Hawkeye.  Nat said you got yourself some wings and call yourself the Falcon.”  Natasha hadn’t mentioned her friend was also a bird. 

“Oh yeah,”  Sam said, joining Clint in the living room.  He glanced at the TV and was surprised to see Clint watching one of his favourite shows.  “You like this too?”  Sam asked, sitting on the opposite end of the couch. 

“Yeah,”  Clint grinned.  He had the subtitles on and the volume almost at zero.  “Laura, my wife, she hates it.  I can’t watch it at home and Tasha makes fun of me cause I’m a spy.”  Clint made a ‘wtf’ face and Sam grinned.  Clint was by far his favourite unexpected visitor (beside Steve (and by affiliation Natasha) of course). 

“Man, I’ve never met anyone else who likes this show,”  Sam said.  Clint shrugged, setting the remote back on the coffee table.  “You live at the Stark Tower too?”  Sam was definitely gonna come hang out with Clint more often.  Dude had a bird code name, liked the same show he did, and seemed chill. 

“Yeah, when I’m in New York,”  Clint told him.  “My family’s back in Ohio.  I stay there when I don’t have missions or something.”  Sam nodded. 

“The next time you’re in town, man, come by,”  Sam told him.  Clint seemed surprised to be invited back and Sam wondered if it was a rare occurrence.  “Yeah, we can watch some TV, birds, have our own kind of man day!”  Sam suggested. 

“Sounds awesome,”  Clint said.  He and Sam spent the rest of the day talking and getting to know each other.  Clint didn’t leave until late that night, saying if he didn’t get back soon, Natasha was going to get worried.  “Don’t worry, man.  I’ll saing by next time I’m in town,”  Clint said, standing on the doorstep. 

“Looking forward to it,”  Sam said.  Clint waved goodbye and walked over to his car (it looked an awful lot like Tony’s, Sam noted).  He climbed inside, waved again, then took off back to Stark Tower. Sam closed the door and walked back into his house.  How come all his encounters with unexpected visitors couldn’t be like this?


	4. Son of Wil Hates Sparkles

Thunderstorms in the middle of the day were rare in New York.  Especially when it had been sunny three minutes before.  Sam had been gardening (a new habit he’d been working on, but wasn’t very good at) when he saw the clouds roll in.  He groaned and put away his dollar store tools before walking inside.  He was washing his hands when a bolt of lightning hit his driveway.  Sam jumped and shrieked, slamming his knee into the cabinet below the sink.  He groaned and dried his hands, limping over to the freezer and finding an ice pack.  He bent over to wrap the freeze pack on his knee when a knock came to his door.  He looked up, hitting his head on the freezer door and groaned in frustration and pain.  He slammed the door closed and hobbled over to the front door.  He pulled it open to see a tall, blond man wearing what Sam could only describe as a medieval knight/king costume. 

“Um, hello?”  Sam replied, having no doubt this man was an Avenger but too focused on how much his knee and head hurt to try and figure out which one he was. 

“Sam, Son of Wil, I have heard great tales of you!”  the man boomed.  Sam groaned.  This guy was definitely going to stay a while.  “I am—” 

“Thor,”  Sam nodded, finally remembering who the god was. 

“—Thor, Son of Odin!”  Thor finished proudly.  Sam nodded unamusedly. 

“I suppose you want to come in?”  he asked.  Thor smiles and walked in, standing in the living room in confusion.  Sam shut the door and limped over to the couch.  He sat down and moved the ice pack from his knee to his head.  Thor followed him, sitting down right beside Sam on the couch. 

“What a fine household!”  Thor declared. Sam shrugged, moving the ice pack on his head to a better location.  “I heard from Steve Rogerson that you are a good friend.” 

“Yeah?  He seems to be telling everyone that,”  Sam muttered.  Thor didn’t pick up on Sam’s irritation and began telling Sam the story of how they met which was really just a recap of the battle of New York and his brother’s battle to take over the world. 

“Loki is back, now,”  Thor said happily.  He’d just finished telling Sam about how after New York, he’d returned to Asgard and had to fight off dark elves, resulting in Loki’s ultimately fake death.  “Ah, sometimes I wish he would just live happily so we could be at peace with each other.”  Sam wasn’t sure how it had changed from story time with grandpa Thor to emotional reveals. 

“I don’t know what to tell you, man,”  Sam said.  Thor shook his head sadly then turned to Sam. 

“It is not your fault, son of Wil,”  Thor said comfortingly. 

“My dad’s name is Paul,”  Sam said even though he knew it wouldn’t make a difference.  Thor places a hand on Sam’s shoulder, staring off sadly.  Sam glanced at it warily, knowing that lightning had come from it only a short while earlier, but Thor didn’t remove it.  

“My brother is simply misguided.  I aim to set him on the right path, but he always deviates,”  Thor said, looking down at the floor. 

“Maybe you should just tell him how you feel,”  Sam suggested, not really caring and just wanting the god to leave so he can be in pain alone. 

“I’ve tried,”  Thor said sadly.  Now, Sam thought, this is just getting strange.  Thor was pouring his heart out to some guy he didn’t even know and couldn’t call the right name. 

“Fake your death,”  Sam suggested jokingly.  Thor perked up visibly and Sam groaned inside.  Really?  That was the idea Thor liked? 

“What a wonderful plan,”  Thor exclaimed.  He stood up and turned to Sam.  “Thank you, Sam.  You really are as good as Steve said.” 

“Thanks,”  Sam replied dryly.  Thor walked towards the door to leave but Sam didn’t even get up. 

“Until next time, son of Wil!”  Thor declared.  Thor raised his hammer and Sam saw clouds gather. 

“Don’t—”  Sam groaned as lightning struck his driveway once again.  He sighed and dropped his head back onto the couch.  “I hate lightning.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry, I published this on accident. Here’s the first chapter but the others won’t be out for a few more days. Probably Thursday or something.


End file.
